


Behind Closed Doors

by LittleUnionDirectioner



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sub!Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUnionDirectioner/pseuds/LittleUnionDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really knows what happens behind closed doors of 5 Seconds Of Summers' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Slut

"Calum!!" the 18 year old hears his band mate Ashton bellow angrily and Calum freezes in spot. "Come here now!" Ashton shouts and Calum nervously shuffles to their shared hotel room.

"Yes Ashton?" Calum asks timidly. "What the fuck is this?" Ashton growls frustratedly and shoves a magazine in Calum's direction. Calum quickly scans the headline and widens his eyes. 

"2/4 of 5 Seconds of Summer in a romantic relationship?" he reads softly as he sees a picture of him and Luke hugging and laughing and looking like a couple.

"Fucking explain it" Ashton snarls. "The media...they just like to start bullshit Ash," Calum mumbles softly. 

"Get on the bed," Ashton demands. Calum nods and quickly pulls at his shirt and jeans and lays face down on the king sized bed. 

He hears Ashton walking around the bed behind him and Calum awaits what he's going to say next. "Such a pretty ass for me," Ashton says softly as he runs his calloused hands over Calum's toned legs. 

Calum bites his lip and Ashton roughly brings his hand down on Calum's ass, emitting a soft moan from the tanned Australian boy. 

"You like that? You dirty little slut," Ashton growls into Calum's ear as he hits his cheek harder each time. "Yes Ash, I'm only your dirty slut," Calum whines.

He suddenly feels himself being flipped onto his back and Ashton's dark brown eyes burn into Calum's. "What! the fuck did you just call me?" Ashton snarls. 

"I'm sorry I meant Daddy," Calum whimpers. "Get the fuck up," Ashton says sternly as he takes his bandana off his head and ties it around Calum's eyes and shoves him against the wall.

"Now, you're gonna let Daddy fuck you good aren't you?" Ashton whispers harshly into Calum's ear and wraps his hand around Calum's hardened cock. 

"Y-yes daddy, please fuck me," Calum moans as Ashton starts jerking his hand up and down his cock.

"That's right, let those sexy moans fall from those beautiful lips," Ashton whispers as he starts kissing Calum's neck and sucks on his skin.

Calum writhes under Ashton and drops his head back against the wall. "Fuck d-daddy that feels so good," he moans.

Ashton smirks against the fresh mark on Calum's neck and pushes the younger boy back to the bed and straddles his hips. 

"Such a good boy for daddy," Ashton coos as he trails his hands up Calum's body and roughly tweaks his nipples, emitting a strangled moan from Calum. 

"Dirty little slut aren't you?" Ashton mumbles. Calum nods and scrunches his eyes shut. 

Ashton leans down and starts running his tongue along Calum's abs and pins his arms down to the bed. "Baby needs a good fucking doesn't he? So he doesn't go running to Luke again like the little slut he is," Ashton says with a smirk.

"Please fuck me daddy," Calum begs. "Get on your stomach for me baby." Calum flips over and Ashton quickly undresses and runs his hands over Calum's back and squeezes his ass cheeks roughly.

"Daddy's little slut aren't you?" Ashton asks as he slicks his cock in lube and leans down and presses kisses to Calum's shoulders. "Yes daddy I'm your slut," Calum whines.

Ashton smirks to himself and thrusts into Calum and Calum groans.

"God baby you're so tight," Ashton moans. He draws out and roughly thrusts back in and Calum moans. 

"Harder daddy," he groans softly. Ashton starts thrusting roughly and the bed bangs against the wall loudly. Calum whimpers and Ashton sloppily kisses his neck and sucks roughly.

"Hard enough baby?" "Harder," Calum squeaks as Ashton's hand pulls his head to the side to kiss his lips.

Calum moans muffle against Ashton's lips and Ashton thrusts harder. "Come for daddy baby," he mumbles against Calum's swollen lips.

Calum's eyes roll back and he lets out a deep guttural moan as he cums on the bedsheets and he pants heavily.

"I'm almost there," Ashton moans and Calum feels his grip on his hips get tighter and Ashton stutters. "F-fuck, Calum make me cum," he moans as he pulls out and cums on Calum's back.

Ashton falls down on Calum's body and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"I should make you jealous more often," Calum smirks and Ashton hums. "I think we need a shower," Ashton says softly as he pulls Calum to the bathroom for a round two.


	2. Cuddly Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael accidently offends Luke and he makes it up with cuddly sex

"But what if the cow says hello?" "It's a cow Luke, it won't say hello!" Ashton sasses. Calum and Michael laugh at the two boys and Luke looks at the floor in embarrassment and fakes a smile for the interviewer.

"Thank you for coming boys," she says politely and Luke is first to stand up and smiles weakly before he hurries to their car and gets in.

"Babe? You okay?" Michael asks as he gets in next to the blonde boy. "Yeah, 'm fine," Luke mumbles and looks out of the window, ignoring everybody until they get to their hotel.

Luke trails behind the other three boys and goes to his shared room with Michael while he joins Calum and Ashton for the buffet.

Luke goes into their room and closes the door quietly and blinks like a confused puppy before he feels tears build up and he gets into one of the double beds in the hotel room and hides under the duvet.

Luke sniffles softly and scrunches his eyes shut. "Luke? Baby?" he hears Michael speak and hears the door close. "W-what?" Luke sniffles. "Are you crying?" Michael pulls the duvet back and Luke wipes his eyes roughly. 

"No, I'm not," he mumbles. "Baby you're crying what's wrong?" "Nothing," Luke snaps and stands up. "il be back soon, 'm going for a walk," he says softly and leaves the hotel room and starts aimlessly wandering around Los Angeles.

A few hours later Luke gets bored of walking around alone and heads back to the hotel. He opens the door and sees Michael sitting on the bed chewing his fingernails. "You know that's a bad habit." Michael jumps and looks around before jumping up and pulling Luke into a tight hug.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick," the older boy rambles. "I went for a walk around," Luke shrugs and lays on the bed. "Why didn't you text me?" "Forgot my phone." 

"Never do that again okay?" "Yeah whatever," Luke mumbles.

"Babe seriously what's wrong? You've been acting weird since the interview this morning." "S'nothing." "Clearly it is because nothing bothers for you this long." 

Luke shrugs and looks anywhere except at Michael. The older boy sighs and grasps Luke's chin gently and makes him look at him. "Are you homesick? I can call Liz and ask her to fly out-" "No, that's okay." 

"Then what is it?" Luke looks away and crosses his arms. "If you don't even know why should I tell you?" "So I can fix it?" "Figure it out yourself," Luke grumbles as he stands up and goes to get a shower.

Michael hears the water start running and he sits on the bed and wracks his brain to try find out what he did, when it suddenly comes to him. "It's because I laughed at him this morning," he mumbles to himself and hears the shower go off.

Luke comes back into the room with his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and holds his towel around his hips tightly. 

"Luke." "What?" the younger boy whines and Michael sighs. "I'm sorry for laughing at you this morning," he says softly.

"Mkay," Luke shrugs as he looks for some clothes to wear and Michael stands up and walks behind the blonde boy and wraps his arms around his torso. 

"Baaaaaaaaby," Michael whines as he starts kissing Luke's neck, "please forgive me, I am sorry." Luke closes his eyes then snaps them open and steps forward.

"Luke," Michael mumbles as he slinks his arms around his hips and runs his fingers over the soft material of the towel and Luke sighs.

"Let me make it up to you?" Michael asks softly as he presses kisses to Luke's shoulder and moves to his neck.

Luke falters and stammers, knowing Michael has won this round. 

"Baby? Can I?" Michael asks as his hands trail over Luke's damp skin and Luke nods once.

Michael smiles and kisses the back of Luke's neck and guides him to the bed and turns him around so they're facing each other. 

Luke's shiny blue eyes twinkle cutely and Michael smiles as he cups Luke's face in his hands and gently caresses his cheek. "You're so beautiful baby," Michael mumbles.

Luke simply blushes from Michael's actions and Michael gently pulls the younger boys face to his to kiss his lips. 

The two stand close together as theirs lips meet and Michael slowly slips his arms around Luke and locks around the back of his thighs and scoops the blonde boy up, making him squeak in surprise.

"If only you knew what you did to me," Michael whispers as he presses his lips to Luke's neck again and Luke hums as he holds his arms securely around Michael's neck.

"Let me make love to you?" Michael barely whispers, getting a slow nod from Luke. Michael pulls off Luke's towel and lays him on the bed and leans down to kiss him. 

He runs his hand up Luke's body and cups his cheek softly while Luke tangles his hands into Michael's hair and pulls him on top of him.

Michael chuckles and sucks softly on Luke's lip, asking for access and slips his tongue between Luke's full pink lips. 

Luke hums softly as their tongues move against each other and Michael runs his fingers through Luke's hair. 

"So perfect," he mumbles as his lips ghost across Luke's skin.

"Mikey please," Luke says softly. "Patience baby, im getting there." Michael reattaches their lips again and Luke slides his rough calloused hands under Michael's shirt and rests his hands on his hips.

"Off," Luke mumbles against Michael's lips and they break apart to pull Michael's shirt off and Luke throws it aside and pulls Michael down on top of him.

Michael hums softly as his hands explore familiar territory and Luke softly moans. 

"Had enough teasing babe?" Michael rasps out huskily. Luke nods and Michael smirks before fully undressing and finds his lube from his suitcase.

He quickly slicks his cock with lube and smiles down at Luke watching him eagerly.

"Ready baby?" Luke nods and Michael lifts his legs, allowing himself to slide into Luke and Luke hisses.

Michael feels his body tense up and he kisses Luke's shoulder softly. Luke closes his eyes and Michael draws out and slowly thrusts back in.

Luke lets his mouth fall open and Michael chews on his lip as he works on bringing Luke to his orgasm.

Luke stretches his arms over his head and Michael watches the younger boy in awe. 

He notices all the small things about Luke that he loves and a smile appears on his swollen lips. 

Michael watches as sweat appears on Luke's forehead and chest and Michael continues thrusting in and out of him.

"M-Mikey," Luke whimpers, "please, 'm so close." Michael leans down to Luke's ear and softly nibbles it and grinds against him. "Come for me baby," he whispers into his ear and Luke's face scrunches up .

Michael watches as he gets a last few thrusts in and feels Luke tighten around him and he draws out and softly kisses Luke's lips, lingering for a few seconds.

Michael smiles at the sleepy boy under him and lifts his body so he can pull the duvet back and places Luke under it and slides in next to him.

Luke opens his left eye and slightly turns his body and watches Michael and strokes his cheek softly. "Thank you," the blonde boy whispers as he leans in and softly kisses his boyfriends lips.

Michael closes his eyes and moves his lips against Luke's and breaks away. "Let's go to sleep baby, we have more interviews tomorrow." Luke nods and snuggles into Michael and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

****

"So boys, it's nice to see you." "You too," Michael says cheerily and Luke watches him carefully. "Luke, are you gonna say anything else stupid today?" Ashton teases. 

"Shut up Ashton," Michael grumbles. "At least Luke knows that tadpoles aren't baby turtles." Ashton widens his eyes and Michael shrugs before turning to Luke and dropping his left eye into a wink, making Luke smile and Michael slips his arm around Luke and squeezes his shoulders before softly whispering in his ear, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Luke mumbles quietly and squeezes Michael's hand discreetly so nobody sees their small act of affection towards each other.


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ashton decide to reminisce on their first encounter.

"Ashton," Michael giggles as he struggles to get the older boy to their hotel room. "Mikey I want to party," Ashton whines. "Babe, it's 2am, it's time to sleep." Ashton makes a whining sound and Michael unlocks the door.

"We can cuddle if you want." "Fine." Ashton falls onto the bed and lays facedown and Michael watches him with a smile, and his mind flashes back to their first admittance of liking each other.

**March 2013**

"Thank you London!" Luke shouts as we finish our set and Michael goes backstage and see Ashton laughing and happily chatting to Niall from One Direction.

Michael walks over and stands next to Ashton and sneakily holds his hand against the older boys back and Ashton grins up at Michael before continuing his conversation with Niall.

"Where is Niall?!" The three boys hear Paul bellow and Niall laughs loudly. "Ah I'm comin' Paulio," the young Irishman shouts then pats Ashton's shoulder and runs off to join his band mates on stage.

Ashton heads to 5SOS's dressing room and Michael slowly follows. "Mikey!" The black haired boy turns around and sees Lou with baby Lux and she smiles. "Can you watch Lux for like five minutes? Louis spilt something on his shirt and Caroline is having a heart attack." "Sure," he nods and takes the baby from Lou.

"Thanks love." He smiles down at Lux and goes into the dressing room. "Fuck you Calum," Luke snaps. "Shut up, Lux is here." Luke turns around and his eyes instantly light up and he reaches out for the small girl.

Michael hands her over and lays across the small sofa. Ashton lifts his legs and sits under them and gently pushes the leg of his jeans up slightly and strokes his fingers over Michael's skin. 

Michael smiles tiredly and they hear their name being shouted to head to the next venue. 

Ashton quickly stands up and Michael groans. "Can't we stay here?" "No," Ashton giggles and pulls him up. "Nooo," Michael whines and gets pulled along by Ashton. 

"Come on Mikey, we can cuddle on the bus," Ashton laughs and goes to throw his stuff on his bunk. 

He swiftly climbs up and pushes his stuff out of the way with his feet and hangs his head out and looks for Michael. "Come cuddle with me," he playfully whines.

Michael sighs and pulls himself up into Ashton's bunk and Ashton pulls the curtain across and grins at Michael.

 

"Hi." "Hey," Michael answers and stares upwards. "Are you okay?" "Dunno," he mumbles and turns to face Ashton. "What's wrong?" Ashton's personality suddenly changes from joking to serious and frowns.

Michael shrugs and plays with his fingers. "I miss my mum," he whispers and rubs his eyes. "Mikey, I'm sorry." "It's okay, s'nothing, the younger boy mumbles.

"Do you want me to call her and have her fly out?" "No, she's got to work." "But you shouldn't be alone." 

Michael looks up and sees Ashton's golden eyes glint in the darkness and Michael leans forward, quickly catching his lips with his.

Ashton makes a surprised sound and Michael pulls back. "I'm not alone when I have you..." Michael mumbles and hopes that Ashton doesn't see him blushing.

"Um...so...you like me?" Ashton asks softly. "I think so..." Ashton nods and Michael turns away and lets a warm tear run down his cheek.

"Mikey," Ashton mumbles and cuddles into the younger boy. "Don't cry," he sighs. Michael shrugs and quickly wipes his cheek. "I'm not." "I saw you wipe your eyes." "Just leave it Ashton," he mumbles.

Suddenly Michael feels Ashton's lips softly kiss his neck and Michael freezes. "I like you too," Ashton whispers. "Then why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't think I would be good enough for you," Ashton shrugs.

"And I didn't know that you..liked me." Michael rolls over and looks at Ashton and sighs. "How could I not? You're kind, and loving and beautiful and sweet and funny," Michael rambles and Ashton blushes.

Michael keeps rambling on and Ashton sighs before pushing him down and kissing him. Michael lays still then tangles his fingers into Ashton's curly hair. 

Ashton smiles against Michael's lips and pulls away. "So...what are we doing about this?" Ashton asks as he pushes some of Michael's hair back from his face. 

"I don't know..." "Wanna maybe date for a while on the down low then see what we want?" Michael nods and Ashton smiles before locking their hands together. "I don't know about you but I think this is the start of something good." 

**Present Time**

Michael runs his fingers through Ashton's long curls and Ashton lazily smiles at the younger boy. "Can you believe it's been nearly two years?" "No, I can't." Ashton pulls Michael down and hovers over him.

"Honestly, it's been the best almost two years of my life," Ashton whispers and leans down and kisses Michael softly. 

Michael smiles against Ashton's lips and runs his hands under the older boys shirt.

Ashton giggles and pecks Michael's lips repeatedly. "I. Love. You," he mumbles softly and Michael grins. "I love you too babe." 

"Michael?" "Yeah?" "I think I'm ready..." "Really? Are you sure?" "100%." Michael smiles widely and kisses Ashton again and rolls them over. 

**The Next Day**

"Hello boys, nice to see you." "Hey," all the boys say together. "Okay first things first, who's single and who's not?" Ashton breathes deeply and Michael squeezes his knee. 

"I'm not single." "Who's the lucky lady that gets to date Ashton Irwin?" the interviewer questions. 

"Um..." he looks at Michael and Michael nods once. "It's not a girl." "Oh. Okay I see.." the interviewer says uncertainly. 

Michael slips his hand into Ashton's and locks their fingers together and the interviewer glances at their hands and his face has a unreadable expression. 

"So what does Calum and Luke think about this?" "We couldn't be happier for them," Luke says with a wide smile. "And now the Mashton shippers are gonna have a field day." "How long have you been together?" "Two years tomorrow," Michael says softly and looks at Ashton with a smile.

"Two years? Didn't think that would have happened." "What is that supposed to mean?" Michael snaps. "Come on, everybody knows that if a gay couple in 5SOS were to come out, it'd be Luke and Calum, or Ashton and Calum," the interviewer says.

"Well it's not, it's me and Ashton," Michael mumbles angrily. "How long do you think it'll be until you get tempted by a beautiful young girl and cheat?" "Never, I am 100% gay. I don't swing for that team." 

Ashton squeezes Michael's hand and Calum stands up. "I think that we're done here." The three boys stand up and Michael keeps a right grip on Ashton's hand. 

"Can I just say one thing?" Ashton says. "Go ahead." "You sir, are a horrible stuck up pompous asshole, good day." Michael smirks and the four boys leave. 

"Ash," Michael says as he pulls him back and watch as Luke and Calum keep walking. "I really love you." "I love you too," Ashton says with a smile. 

Michael starts to feel sweat build up on his hands and he squeezes Ashton's hands. "Can I ask you a question?" Ashton nods and smiles.

Michael digs his hand into his pocket and takes out a small velvet box before getting down on one knee. 

Ashton's smile disappears and his eyes widens as he watches Michael. 

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, you are my everything, honestly before you I didn't know if I would ever be in a steady relationship. And you've opened my eyes to that I am in a steady relationship. And I love you so much," Michael says as he opens the box. 

Ashton covers his mouth and stammers. "So Ashton Irwin, will you marry me?" Ashton feels tears build up in his eyes and nods once. 

"Y-yes?" Michael asks. "Yes. Yes!" Ashton sniffles and Michael lifts him up and hugs him tightly. "Are you serious?" he laughs and Ashton giggles. "Yes, deadly serious." Michael puts Ashton down and gently slides the ring onto Ashton's finger and Ashton pulls Michael into a kiss.

"I love you so so much Michael," Ashton whispers. "I love you too," Michael smiles and locks their hands together.


End file.
